


I Saw the Light

by SailorLestrade



Series: I Won't Say I'm In Love [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Hate, Love, Making Up, Movie Producer, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a break-up between you and Tom Hiddleston, can you bring yourself to forgive him...two years later?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw the Light

Two years. Two bloody years. You could never forget the look on his face as he told you it was over, because he couldn’t watch your self-esteem be torn apart by those assholes in the press. The next day, you were accepting that job at a movie studio in Shreveport, Louisiana, and you were gone. You weren’t sticking around for him to change his mind. You were just something he could throw away and pick up whenever he wanted. And now, two years later, that was still how you saw things.

There had been no one serious since Tom Freakin’ Hiddleston. There had been a few here and there, but nothing as serious as the two of you had been. You were sure that you two were going to be together forever. But, you really had to stop assuming things. But it allowed you to claw your way up and soon, you were sitting in that conference room, going over scripts and movie pitches while someone served you coffee. It was amazing what you could do in a couple years if you put your mind to it.

“A Hank Williams biopic?” You asked, looking at the script in front of you. The director, Marc Abraham, set on the other side of the desk.

“Yeah. I mean, we have to secure the rights to the music, but that shouldn’t be a hard thing to do.” Marc explained. You could tell he was really excited about this movie.

“Who is going to play Hank?” You asked, wanting to get all your ducks in a row before one of the other producers got whiff of it and jumped on it. Which, you knew they would, because Marc had certain people he liked to work with. You just had to go over it with him. That was really your main job.

“Well, I know it’s a little unconventional, because he’s British and all, but…” There was a knock on your office door. “This must be him!” He jumped up and went to the door. You set back in your chair, going over all the British actors who could play as the country music legend. Benedict Cumberbatch? No. Tom Hardy? No. Idris Elba? No. “Ms. (last name), this is our Hank Williams.” He opened the door to show the last person you ever thought would walk into your office.

“Hi, I’m Tom…”

“I know who you are Mr. Hiddleston.” You said coldly. He looked at you with wide eyes, realizing who you were. “Are you sure this is who you want Marc?”

“Yes. We haven’t even considered anyone else.” Marc said. “He’s perfect.”

“Well, I’m glad you think so.” You said, making a note for the file. Tom just kept staring at you. “Well, I think that’s everything I need. I’ll send this off to someone who will get back in touch with you. And there was really no need to bring him down here.”

“Just thought it would help with the imagery.” Marc said with a laugh. He could sense the tension in the room between the two of you. “Well, I best get going. Have a nice day.” With that, he left. Tom stood there.

“Can I help you with something Mr. Hiddleston?” You asked.

“(Y/n)…” He said softly. “I…how have you been?”

“Fantastic.” You said.

“Good. Good.” He said. He looked at your hands and didn’t see a wedding band. “So…look, about what happened…”

“What happened between us was a mistake.” You said harshly. “So let’s just leave the past where it is and move on. I’m sure your girlfriend wouldn’t be too happy about it anyway.”

“There wasn’t anyone.” He said. You looked up at him in disbelief. “Once I said what I did to you, I realized I didn’t deserve anyone, especially because I didn’t have you.” You chuckled a bit.

“Do you really expect me to believe that?” You asked. “You broke my heart Tom.” He set down in the chair across from your desk.

“Please (y/n).” He said. “Please allow me to fix what I did.”

“Why should I?” You asked.

“Because I still love you.”

You froze then. The man who destroyed you two years ago, he still loved you? But that didn’t make sense. And what was that warm, fuzzy feeling in your chest. You didn’t like it. It needed to go away right now.

“You broke up with me Tom.” You said.

“I did it to protect you.” He defended.

“I would’ve rather faced the press then what I went through.” You said. “I spent a good year of my life wondering if I was good enough for anyone. Of course, not at work. Here, I focused just on my work, and that’s how I got here.”

“And I’m so proud of you.” Tom said. “But I want to make things right. Please (y/n).” You sighed. You figured that maybe humoring him would get him out of your office so you could get some things done finally.

“Fine.” You said. “What do you have in mind?”

“Dinner. Tonight.” Tom said. “Just the two of us.”

“Aren’t you worried about the press seeing me.” You sneered. Tom shook his head.

“I honestly don’t care.” He said. “I did something wrong and I want to make it right.” You wrote down your new cell phone number.

“Here’s my number.” You said. “I have another appointment coming in now. Give me a message telling me the time and place and I’ll be there.” Tom smiled softly and took the number from you, his hand lingering a bit. You didn’t realize until then how much you missed your hand settled in his. Finally, he let go.

“Until tonight.” With that, he left. You sighed, but a smile crept onto your face. You were well known in this town, and it was Tom’s turn to be a faceless companion with a celebrity. Well, not exactly faceless, but still. But that wasn’t the only reason you were smiling. You were actually happy that you got to spend time with him again. Months of training yourself to hate him flew out the window. You were in love with Tom Hiddleston all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?


End file.
